fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokugawa Kaiten Meikyū - Ōoku/Exploration Quest/Mystery Spot
Unlock after Clearing Act 8. Do not confuse these quests as part of the previous pages. Clear all normal Exploration Quests prior to Act 8 before reading this guide, or you will be confused. Floor 1= center|500px |-| Floor 2= center|500px |-| Floor 3= center|500px |-| Floor 4= center|500px |-| Floor 5= center|500px Floor 1 01 Southwest= 21,304 HP |en12 = Wyvern; Lvl 50 22,166 HP |en13 = Corrupted God; Lvl 43 70,139 HP |en14 = Wyvern; Lvl 51 22,640 HP |en15 = Wyvern; Lvl 53 23,502 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 02 Southeast= 79,146 HP |en12 = Crane Fly; Lvl 43 30,560 HP |en13 = Crane Fly; Lvl 45 31,935 HP |en14 = Crane Fly; Lvl 46 32,623 HP |en15 = Crane Fly; Lvl 47 33,312 HP |en16 = Crane Fly; Lvl 48 34,000 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 03 Northeast= 164,131 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 04 Northwest= 20,910 HP |en12 = Corrupted God; Lvl 44 71,747 HP |en13 = Red Lizard; Lvl 46 22,323 HP |en14 = Red Lizard; Lvl 48 23,264 HP |en15 = Red Lizard; Lvl 49 23,735 HP |dropicons = }} }} Floor 2 01 Northwest= 42,569 HP |en12 = Banquet Spirit; Lvl 45 34,837 HP |en13 = Banquet Spirit; Lvl 44 34,087 HP |en14 = Banquet Spirit; Lvl 49 48,652 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 02 Centre= 36,016 HP |en12 = Fighting Dummy; Lvl 43 36,846 HP |en13 = Fighting Dummy; Lvl 45 41,072 HP |en14 = Fighting Dummy; Lvl 47 46,054 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 03 Southwest= 36,522 HP |en12 = Tin Toy; Lvl 47 41,531 HP |en13 = Tin Toy; Lvl 45 37,326 HP |en14 = Tin Toy; Lvl 48 45,038 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 04 Southeast= 27,774 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Skeleton; Lvl 51 31,940 HP |en13 = Pumpkin Skeleton; Lvl 49 27,472 HP |en14 = Pumpkin Skeleton; Lvl 53 35,107 HP |en15 = Pumpkin Skeleton; Lvl 54 38,346 HP |dropicons = }} }} Floor 3 01 Southwest= 159,634 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 02 Southeast= 159,789 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 03 North= 161,257 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 04 Northwest= 177,019 HP |dropicons = }} }} Floor 4 01 Antique= 159,639 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 02 Pet= 35,281 HP |en12 = Provocative Monkey; Lvl 43 40,606 HP |en13 = Provocative Monkey; Lvl 45 47,150 HP |en14 = Provocative Monkey; Lvl 47 54,100 HP |en15 = Provocative Monkey; Lvl 50 62,673 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 03 Snack= 35,369 HP |en12 = Large Biscuit; Lvl 49 36,085 HP |en13 = Large Biscuit; Lvl 50 38,965 HP |en14 = Large Biscuit; Lvl 52 40,556 HP |en15 = Large Biscuit; Lvl 54 44,409 HP |en16 = Large Biscuit; Lvl 55 45,209 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 04 Maritime Goods= 583,757 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 05 Gold= 27,498 HP |en12 = Strong Arm that Clutches onto Counterfeit Money; Lvl 49 43,126 HP |en13 = Strong Arm that Clutches onto Counterfeit Money; Lvl 50 43,982 HP |en14 = Arm that Clutches onto Counterfeit Money; Lvl 51 29,157 HP |en15 = Strong Arm that Clutches onto Counterfeit Money; Lvl 53 48,090 HP |en16 = Strong Arm that Clutches onto Counterfeit Money; Lvl 54 48,973 HP |dropicons = }} }} Floor 5 A01= 364,800 HP |en12 = Giggling Soul; Lvl 54 132,334 HP |en13 = Giggling Soul; Lvl 54 132,334 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| A02= 54,550 HP |en12 = Silhouette; Lvl 50 61,882 HP |en13 = Silhouette; Lvl 56 49,045 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| B01= 35,179 HP |en12 = Silhouette; Lvl 80 68,658 HP |en13 = Silhouette; Lvl 70 54,996 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| C01= 53,314 HP |en12 = Silhouette; Lvl 55 58,205 HP |en13 = Shōji Eyeball; Lvl 47 48,940 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| C02= 61,050 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Eyeball; Lvl 51 44,647 HP |en13 = Silhouette; Lvl 76 55,690 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Quests